


Tag

by garrisonbabe



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Comeplay, Gags, M/M, Restraints, Riding, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-27
Updated: 2013-03-27
Packaged: 2017-12-06 17:04:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/738045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/garrisonbabe/pseuds/garrisonbabe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam really shouldn't have taught Kevin to tie those knots so well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tag

Sam was beginning to regret teaching Kevin to tie knots so well. Because now the little prophet was straddling his hips, biting into his chest and shoulders. His wrists were tied to the headboard slats, way too securely for him to get out soon or without help. When he'd tried kicking earlier he found that his ankles were tied to one another, the rope running under the bed so the more he struggled, the farther he got from freeing himself.

A little bit ago he'd tried speaking, but Kevin shoved a wad of fabric into his mouth (it took him an embarrassingly long while to realize they were Kevin's boxer briefs) and  _laughed_  at him. "You get to run your mouth all the time, Sam, don't you think someone else should have a turn?"

So now he was forced to just let Kevin have his way, hickeys were sucked into every inch of available skin and searing scratches were carved into his flesh. Overall the most annoying part was how fucking hard he was. Who knew he'd enjoy being tied up like this? Apparently Kevin. If this was the kind of shit they taught kids to figure out in their AP classes he'd really missed out in high school.

When Kevin pulled his right hand up, wet and slippery Sam's eyes widened. That little shit had been prepping himself the entire time and Sam hadn't even noticed! Either Kevin was scary good or Sam was scarily rusty. Maybe a bit of both.

Kevin slid down his body until he was kissing his hips and thighs. Sam made a frustrated groan, which only made the other man laugh. "What? You want me to ride you now?" Another noise came out, muffled by the gag and Sam would only ever admit in his own head that if the gag wasn't there he'd have just screamed _please_. Kevin licked the head of his cock, tongue lolling around in a sloppy circular motion that did nothing for Sam's patience. He yanked roughly on the bindings for his wrists. He held a hellhound off by one hand, he should be able to break a few wooden slats. But, no dice, because Kevin was crawling back up, causing him to still as his mouth went to Sam's ear. "You know, you're kind of pretty like this."

Sam glared, but it melted into slack-jawed pleasure, his eyes rolling up in the back of his head while Kevin slowly pushed him inside. The prophet sat up straight and sank down the rest of the way slowly, biting his lower lip and breathing heavily. Once he was seated he rolled his hips in a circle, gasping softly as his head fell back. He kept doing that, over and over just rolling and twisting his hips and it had Sam worked up enough that he was yanking on all four binds, wishing he could just grab Kevin and throw him down, fuck him until  _he_  was screaming.

Finally Kevin pulled up and fell back down, Sam breathing a sigh of relief. The rhythm wasn't too fast, but when Kevin fell back down he quite literally  _fell_. He raised up so far and let gravity take over. Sharp nails were shredding his chest and shoulders as Kevin held on. The pace increased, Kevin's soft gasps and moans giving way to shouts whenever Sam hit the right spot. Or rather, whenever Kevin hit the right spot with his dick. It shouldn't have been so hot to be used like this, but with the way Kevin was switching between shouts and whimpers and yelling his name? Yeah, definitely hot.

Kevin wrapped one hand around himself, the hand that still had a bit of lube on it, and used the other to yank the gag out of Sam's mouth. The moment he could speak he moaned Kevin's name, muscles in his arms straining hard against his restraints. Any of the protests or threats he had died in the way Kevin tightened around him, yelling as he came and caught it all in his other hand. Sam couldn't even bring himself to care when Kevin wiped his come onto his lips, most of it falling into his mouth so he could swallow. It was obvious that Kevin was oversensitive, but he kept rolling his hips until Sam tensed and groaned, back arching a bit as he finally came.

After, Kevin was splayed out on top of Sam, tracing nonsense patterns into his skin. Though for a moment Sam wondered if it was nonsense or if it was symbols from the tablet running through his head. He kissed Sam hard, licking away any come that Sam couldn't reach with his tongue. When he pulled back he actually  _giggled_  and Sam knew he was in trouble. "Tag, you're it."

Then he got up and left. Didn't leave a knife anywhere nearby, didn't untie even one foot. Just. Fucking. Left. An hour later, when Dean finally came looking for him, his brother said he was going to kill their prophet. Sam chuckled. "Nah, I got better ideas, just let me handle this."

**Author's Note:**

> This is actually for a couple of people on tumblr who've both requested top!Kevin. Hopes this works!


End file.
